The importance of a regular exercise regiment is well known for a variety of reasons ranging from controlling weight to general physical fitness as well as a physical therapy for persons recovering from heart ailments.
The type and extent of exercise for individuals often depends on a physician's recommendation however, it is generally recognized that exercise should be done on a regular basis and should further be sufficiently strenuous to allow the user's heart rate to be accelerated for a reasonable time.
For a number of persons, outdoor exercise is preferred with the sport of jogging and walking being very popular. However, weather conditions and other factors may make indoor exercise systems preferable and in various prior art indoor exercising systems there has been used stationary bicycles for treadmill exercisers.
However, such devices are believed by many to be monotonous and a user's interest in the exercise program is often lost over a period of time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a leg exercising system which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.